


"Oh Dea. E' per questo che fai due kilometri ogni mattina per venire a bere il caffè qui."

by hiraethy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethy/pseuds/hiraethy
Summary: Hyoga era andato al banco e un barista gli aveva preso l' ordine. La targhetta appuntata sulla sua camicia diceva Shun, e a vedere il suo sguardo non si poteva che ritenere quel nome azzeccato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per un' amica. La posto perchè mi va.

"Buongiorno signorina. Cosa desidera?"  
"Un latte macchiato alla cannella."  
"E lei invece?"  
"Un tè alla vaniglia e il tuo numero di telefono."  
Il barista del cafè ride moderato in risposta all' avance. Hyoga è seduto ad un tavolo poco distante e per lui il sole splende più forte per qualche secondo.  
"Mi dispiace, signorina." Dice il barista scuotendo la testa leggermente. Vuole essere educato e rifiutare senza sottolineare troppo il fatto che non ne vuole sapere di farsi scrivere da una sconosciuta. O forse è solo così puro e dannatamente buono che magari non lo pensa neanche.  
Dea, è così diverso da Hyoga, seduto ad un tavolo poco distante dal bancone. Hyoga non riuscirebbe mai a declinare in modo così... buono.  
Hyoga è freddo, di nome e di fatto. C'è poco da fare. Lo è nel carattere e nell' aspetto. Silenzioso, niveo, pungente, come l'inverno del nord.  
Le ragazze gli piacciono, eppure finisce sempre col farle rimanere male, per via del suo carattere. Con i ragazzi in passato era andata un po' meglio, ma quello in cui si era ritrovato coinvolto non lo aveva mai fatto sentire veramente felice.  
Hyoga ne ha deluse di persone nella vita. Non gli è importato dei loro sentimenti e gli è sembrato giusto così. Solo in un secondo momento gli è capitato di provare rimpianto, ma molto raramente.  
"Va bene, va bene." La ragazza accetta il due di picche con onore, va detto. "Sei carino però. Il mio tipo."  
Il barista continua a sorridere. "Grazie."  
"Io ti seguo su instagram e twitter," ammette l' altra ragazza, quella che aveva ordinato il latte macchiato. "Adoro le tue foto."  
"Grazie mille, davvero. E' bello incontrare gente che ti apprezza. Se volete darmi i vostri nomi, do l' ordinazione alla mia collega che vi servirà. Quando è pronto vi chiameranno per nome."  
Hyoga sorride fra sè e sè sorseggiando il suo chai ai frutti di bosco più latte. Gli fa schifo il tè che servono in questa catena, non meriterebbe nemmeno di essere chiamato tè, figurarsi chai. Eppure lo prende sempre e se lo beve tutto fino in fondo, perchè il caffè non gli piace e perchè il tè è la cosa che ci metti di più a bere che c'è sul menù.  
Sul bicchiere c'è il suo nome scritto da una calligrafia veloce e chiara. Gli fa pensare a quando aveva guardato sotto ad uno di essi quasi per caso e aveva trovato una piacevole sorpresa.

  
Hyoga era entrato in quel cafè qualche mese prima mentre stava raggiungendo gli altri in palestra. Toccava a lui comprare le bevande per tutti quel giorno ma il loro solito posto era chiuso, quindi aveva scelto un cafè qualsiasi sulla strada per andare ad allenarsi.  
Era andato al banco e un barista gli aveva preso l' ordine. La targhetta appuntata sulla sua camicia diceva Shun, e a vedere il suo sguardo non si poteva che ritenere quel nome azzeccato.  
Hyoga aveva raggiunto gli altri con le bevande e qualche minuto di ritardo, la testa altrove. Gli altri lo avevano notato subito, ma lui li aveva tranquillizzati dicendo che quella notte aveva dormito poco. Era risultato credibile, forse per la fiducia che i suoi amici avevano in lui o a causa dei traumi infantili che avrebbero reso difficile il sonno a chiunque. Non ne era certo.  
Da quel giorno tentava di andare in quel cafè il più spesso possibile. A volte lo faceva senza rendersene conto. Ascoltando per caso i discorsi del posto era venuto a conoscenza degli account di Shun sui vari social network. Li aveva visitati, ma non aveva il coraggio di rimanerci per più di qualche minuto. Preferiva vederlo dal vivo, anche se le sue foto erano davvero belle. Se ne era scaricato una o due. Tentava di non guardarle spesso.  
Dopo due settimane il barista aveva iniziato a notare che le sue visite erano diventate sempre più frequenti. Chiacchieravano quando il cafè non era pieno e Shun non era sommerso dalle ordinazioni. Hyoga aveva memorizzato le parti della settimana in cui era più probabile trovare Shun al banco e cercava di attenersi ai suoi turni.  
Una mattina era stato sul punto di chiedergli il numero di telefono. Non per combinare qualcosa di bollente, o per averlo più a portata di mano per starci assieme in quel senso. Lo voleva per poter parlare con lui anche fuori da là dentro. Era per saperlo raggiungibile quando ne sentiva il bisogno. Emotivo.  
Ma non glielo aveva chiesto, e lui stesso temeva che fosse perchè si stava già arrendendo, senza che fosse iniziato nulla. Hyoga l' autosabotatore.  
Insomma, Shun gli piaceva. Dentro e fuori. Gli piaceva in un modo che faceva bene al cuore, lo sentiva a pelle, lo sentiva come qualcosa che faceva parte di lui, di cui aveva bisogno. E quando erano assieme sentiva provenire la stessa cosa da lui.  
Ma aveva dei dubbi. E se Shun fosse stato così con tutti? Se fosse stato solamente molto gentile? Forse Hyoga era così a corto d'affetto da sciogliersi per il primo che lo trattava un po' meglio degli altri.  
Aveva visto decine e decine di ragazze e qualche ragazzo nella sua stessa condizione. Pellegrini che arrivavano in quel posto dove i veri intenditori delle bavnde calde non mettevano piede, accomunati dalla cotta -passeggera o persistente- per il barista.  
Shun li trattava tutti bene e con gentilezza. Perchè Hyoga avvertiva qualcosa di più provenire da lui quando erano assieme?  
Un giorno Hyoga aveva ordinato il suo solito tè da Shun. Il cafè era affollato e non aveva avuto tempo per parlare a lungo con lui.  
Hyoga se n'era andato col tè, bevendolo soprappensiero per strada, anche se non gli piaceva e non doveva berlo per forza una volta uscito. Lo aveva finito e lo stava gettando via, quando una scritta sotto al bicchiere di carta aveva catturato la sua attenzione.

Aveva aspettato la sera per scrivergli, perchè non avrebbe mai disturbato Shun nell' orario di lavoro.  
'Ciao. Ho guardato per caso sotto al bicchiere. Ingegnoso.'  
Qualche minuto dopo gli era arrivata una chiamata a cui aveva risposto.  
Shun aveva riso argenteo quando aveva sentito la sua voce. "Finalmente te ne sei accorto!"  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"E' da una settimana che ti scrivo il mio numero di nascosto. Non ci tenevo a farmi sentire o vedere mentre te lo davo, sai com'è."  
Hyoga aveva riso di cuore. "I tuoi fan mi avrebbero ucciso."  
"O santificato. Non capisco perchè così tanta gente sia ossessionata con me. Non faccio nulla al di fuori dell' ordinario."  
"Secondo me sì."  
"Smettila." Si sentiva il sorriso nelle sue parole.

  
"Ciao biondo."  
Hyoga alza la testa all'improvviso, ridestato dai suoi ricordi. Un Seiya tutto allegro e pimpante si staglia davanti a lui.  
"Stavo andando ad allenarmi e passando qui davanti ti ho visto. E' qui che prendi da bere per noi di solito?" nella sua voce c'è qualcosa che aggiunge la domanda implicita: 'Come mai?'  
Hyoga sa che c'è un solo modo per sviare Seiya. "Seiya. Come va? Hai parlato con Saori di recente?"  
Funziona. Lo sguardo di Seiya perde per un istante la sua tipica scintilla e lui fa un breve sospiro. A Hyoga non piace vederlo così ma è necessario se vuole essere lasciato in pace.  
"Non penso ricambierà mai, Hyoga. Non so cosa fare."  
"Ma glielo hai fatto capire."  
"L' ho fatto, oh se l' ho fatto."  
"A parole?"  
"No, ma cosa c'entra?"  
"Seiya, starà scambiando la tua devozione per diligenza. Forse ai suoi occhi sei solamente uno molto ligio al dovere."  
"Tu mi stai dando consigli di cuore? E parla come mangi. O bevi. Cosa stai bevendo?"  
Hyoga non può mentire. E' scritto sul suo bicchiere e anche uno come Seiya sei accorgerebbe della bugia. "Tè."  
"Ma non ti faceva schifo quello che non ti fai da solo?"  
"Prenditi qualcosa, ti va?" Dice Hyoga mettendo nella mano di Seiya banconote di tutti i tagli e qualche moneta, quello che aveva trovato in tasca. "Offro io."  
"Hyoga, non mi servono i pezzi da cinquanta."  
"Prenditeli e ordinati qualcosa." Tutto pur di levarselo di torno un istante.  
Seiya obbedisce.  
Quando torna con il suo caffè, Hyoga si è un po' tranquillizzato. Solo un po', però.  
"Grazie." Seiya gli ridà tutte le banconote e monete che non ha usato con uno sguardo indagatore. "Tutto bene? Hai dormito poco anche stanotte?"  
"Sto bene."  
"Okay." Fa una pausa guardandosi in giro. "E' carino qui. E sai una cosa? Mi pareva di aver già visto il barista da qualche parte, e poi mi è venuto in mente dove. L'ho visto su instagram. Fa foto della città e ogni tanto fa anche degli autoscatti. Ha un bel po' di followers."  
"Davvero?"  
Seiya fiuta qualcosa di strano nella risposta di Hyoga. Non va bene. Il suo sguardo si fa di nuovo indagatore. "Sì, Saori mi aveva mostrato il suo profilo un paio di volte. Hyoga?"  
Gli occhi del biondo sfuggono per un istante alle spalle di Seiya, che lo fissa, poi si gira verso il bancone e poi di nuovo verso Hyoga.  
Seiya sarà anche un po' perso, ma non è stupido.  
"Oh Dea." dice sgranando i suoi già grandi occhi marroni. "E' per questo che fai due kilometri ogni mattina per venire a bere il caffè qui."  
"Abbassa la voce."  
"E' per lui."  
"Forse."  
"Hyoga, ma la faccenda è seria."  
"Forse."  
"Non lo hai mai detto a me e Shiryu."  
Hyoga si corregge. Seiya non è stupido, di più.  
"E ti sembra strano?"  
"Da parte tua, effettivamente no."  
"Saranno affari miei, che dici?"  
"Okay. Hai ragione." Seiya si tranquillizza sorseggiando il caffè al cioccolato che ha preso. "Lo sai che non ho problemi e che non mi preoccupo per te."  
"Lo so."  
"Ma mi preoccupo per lui, a questo punto."  
Hyoga si irrigidisce ancora di più.  
"Sei serio?" Gli chiede Seiya guardandolo negli occhi. "Non ti tirerai indietro all'ultimo come tuo solito?"  
Hyoga sente una morsa nel petto e sospira, pensando alle parole di Seiya.  
No. No, non è questo il caso. Lo sentirebbe, e lo ammetterebbe a Seiya. Lui non lo giudicherebbe. Sono amici da anni ormai. Compagni, fratelli.  
E poi, come potrebbe mai fare star male Shun? Non lo vorrebbe mai. O meglio, se mai fosse stato male gliene sarebbe importato. Il solo pensiero fa stare male anche lui.  
"Sono serio."  
Seiya annuisce e finisce il caffè in silenzio, cosa che non è da lui. Si alza e saluta. "Io vado. Torni per cena?"  
"Chi cucina?"  
"Shiryu è fuori. Quindi mi sa che ricorreremo a Just Eat."  
"Grazie, dei. Già mi aspettavo qualche tuo esperimento."  
"Senti, non siamo mai morti quando ho cucinato io. Non te la faccio pagare solo perchè siamo in un luogo pubblico e non voglio farti fare brutta figura." Seiya sorride. Trasmette a Hyoga un calore e un ottimismo stupendi, e Hyoga si ricorda perchè molto spesso sia lui il frontman del loro gruppo. "Ciao, biondone. Buona fortuna."  
Hyoga sorride guardandolo uscire.


End file.
